Household dirt and soil are usually removed from hard and soft surfaces with a cloth, sponge or other similar hand held implement. To facilitate dirt and soil removal, there are numerous commercially available surface cleaning compositions in the prior art. Generally, the liquid cleaners consist of some small percentage of surfactant, such as a nonionic, cationic or anionic surfactant, a solvent, such as an alcohol, ammonium hydroxide, a builder, chelating agents, preservatives, biocides and water. A perfume may be added to impart a pleasant fragrance to the cleaner, as well as to mask the unpleasant odor of the solvent and/or surfactant, and, perhaps, a dye to is added impart a pleasant color to the cleaning composition.
Liquid cleaners have limited cleaning efficiency with respect to particular types of soils, and are subject to streaking or redepositing of soil on the surface. The art is in need of techniques to improve the cleaning efficiency of cleaning substrates especially with respect to soil and dirt pickup. In particular, the techniques should be compatible and/or usable with existing cleaning products.
US 2006/0052269 discloses premoistened disposable wipes for cleaning fabric-based materials herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,806 discloses cleaning wipes containing polycationic polymers herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,968 discloses a cleansing article comprising a controlled release detergent composition herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,274 discloses a hard surface detergent composition containing a soil entrainment system herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,049,281 discloses all purpose liquid cleaning compositions effective for the removal of oily and greasy soil contaminants herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,805 discloses hard surface cleaning compositions along with specific instructions for use herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,849 discloses cationic polymers used as soil release compounds in hard surface cleaners herein incorporated by reference.
US 2005/0192199 discloses a dilutable cleaning composition for flocculating soil during use herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,779 discloses detergent formulations for cleaning equipment and processing materials of dirt, oil, heavy metals and the like herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,492 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,678 disclose disinfectant mixtures containing water soluble cleaning agents herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,450 discloses cleaning solutions to precipitate and settle dirt particles herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,890 discloses a wiping article suitable for wiping glossy hard surfaces herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,808 discloses a detergent composition useful for cleaning soiled surfaces herein incorporated by reference.
Accordingly, there is still a need for a premoistened cleaning substrate for cleaning soft and hard surfaces with improved cleaning efficacy. There is a further need for such a method of cleaning hard and soft surfaces.